Siesta time!
by SkyUnderSeige
Summary: *GerItaPru* Time was going so slow! How was Italy supposed to spend his time when Gilbert was sleeping and Ludwig was at work? Maybe Gilbird had some ideas in the meantime.


A/N: My first one-shot for my OT3 – GerItaPru~! I love them. {I can't find a whole lot of this around...It's too bad, so I figured I'd contribute!} Pretty much PWP fluffiness~! Enjoy. ((I hope somebody gets what happened at the end. . I think I failed at trying to get across what I wanted to there...))

* * *

"Ve~!"Feliciano sighed, laying sprawled out on Ludwig's couch. It was quiet in the house, Ludwig was out on some sort of business trip and Gilbert was upstairs, fast asleep. The clock on the wall counted the seconds loudly, the ticking noises filling the room.

_Tick tock._

What was he supposed to do now? He'd already had his siesta, and by this time he'd be bugging Ludwig to take him for gelato or to go do _something._ But Ludwig wasn't home, and Feliciano wasn't sure what time he'd be back.

_Tick tock._

His eyes drifted off to the clock, the minute hand pointing stiff at the twelve, the hour hand pointing towards the five. Five o'clock. _Five o'clock. Five o'clock._ Italy realized that after staring at the clock for five minutes straight, willing it to go faster, that staring at it only made things go slower.

_Tick tock._ Feliciano sighed, eyes returning to the ceiling.

_Chirp, chirp._

"Ve?" His head tilted to the side in question. _Chirp, chirp._ Feliciano sat up, and turned his head towards the stairway, only to get a face full of fluffy yellow feathers. He jumped in surprise, and the small yellow bird backed off, landing on Feliciano's knee.

"Ve~! Gilbird!"

The bird seemed equally as happy to see him – though that could have only been his extensive imagination and boredom talking – chirping and fluffing his little wings out. Feliciano scooped him up in both hands bringing Gilbird up close to his face, and nuzzling Gilbird's side.

"Ve! Gilbird! I'm so lonely, Ludwig isn't home yet and Gilbert's still sleeping..." Feliciano whined, "Gilbert is still asleep, right?" Gilbird buried his head in his feathers, and shook, which he took as a yes. He sighed, laying back down and bringing the small bird with him.

Gilbird took off in flight, circling Feliciano's head, which made him laugh. What was he going to do? At least he had someone to talk to now. Gilbird made good company. He grinned, reaching up for the bird, who flew down into Feliciano's hands.

"Gilbird, what do you want to do?"

Gilbird chirped once at him, high-pitched, then another time lower. Italy sat up suddenly, smile lighting up his face, "What a good idea, Gilbird!" He nodded excitedly towards the bird, as if he understood what Gilbird had said.

Feliciano stood, walking into the kitchen and pulling open the fridge. Numerous loud noises were heard as he rummaged through the fridge, at last finding what he wanted with a small 've~!'. He pulled out the dish of cake, cutting himself a rather larger slice, and putting it back in the fridge.

"I hope Ludwig doesn't mind. I know he hid it at the back of the fridge from me..." He shrugged, "Cake isn't complete without a side of gelato!" He was then digging in the freezer, pulling out a huge box of it and placing some in his bowl beside his cake.

He sat down after putting the gelato away, stabbing his fork into the cake. Stuffing a bite in his mouth, he muttered, "You should really try this, Gilbird. It's very good!" The bird flew in a circle above Feliciano's head before circling down and landing on the side of his bowl.

"You want some Gilbird?"

Gilbird's head cocked to the side, and he leaned over the bowl, his wings twitching. Gilbird pulled back suddenly, and flew away, just as a loud thump and a groan was heard behind him. Feliciano turned, eyes landing on a fallen Prussia.

"Gilbert!" Feliciano was up from his chair in an instant, squatting down by his side, "Are you okay?" His hand rested lightly on Gilbert's shoulder.

"Fucking stairs...How _un_awesome..." Gilbert muttered grumpily, sending them a dark look before his eyes focused on Feliciano, "Of course I'm all right, Feli." Gilbert stood then, yawning loudly, "Mm. Is West back yet?"

Feliciano shook his head, sitting back at the table in his chair. Gilbert took the seat across from him, eyeing the bowl Feliciano had in front of him, "What have you been doing then?"

"Ah, I've been so _bored_, Gil! There was nothing to, and no Ludwig to talk to and you were sleeping so I was left all alone and was really bored." Feliciano sighed, but then smiled brightly, "But then Gilbird came and he told me it would be a good idea to eat some gelato and cake. I even offered some to him, but it didn't look like he was interested..." He looked upwards to the circling bird, before it burrowed itself in Gilbert's hair. Feliciano laughed, "Gilbird's so cute..."

Gilbert's eyes were drawn again to the barely touched bowl of cake and gelato in front of Feliciano, "Say, Feli..." He leaned forward, "...can I have some?"

Feliciano's eyes darted from Gilbert's hair to his cake, then to Prussia's eyes, "There's more in the fridge. Only don't tell Ludwig. He was hiding it from me..."

Gilbert chuckled, his laugh low and rumbling in his chest. Feliciano's eyes widened the slightest bit, pink dusting across his face, "No, Feli...can I have some of _yours?_"

"Um...sure..." Feliciano speared a bit of cake and some gelato on his fork, lifting it up carefully and pointing it towards Gilbert. Gilbert grinned, a sideways wicked twitch of his lips, his eyes sparking in response.

Prussia reached out, one hand reaching for Feliciano's elbow, and slowly sliding his hand lightly up his arm. Gilbert's other hand came around and locked around Feliciano's, bringing the cake to his mouth. His eyes flickered to Feliciano's face, which had turned a bright red, his eyes locked on his mouth. His smirk widened, flicking his tongue out to taste it, as Feliciano let out a low 've' in response.

"Mmm...Feli..." Gilbert muttered, before taking the piece of cake into his mouth. The fork in his mouth was pulled out quickly, an embarrassed Feliciano stuffing pieces of cake in his mouth at a rapid pace. Gilbert laughed, the low sound reverberating from deep in his chest.

He passed the next couple of minutes simply staring at a blushing Feliciano who by now had millions of little pieces of cake edged around his mouth. Gilbert stood, walking around the table and placing a hand on the back of Feliciano's chair and another on the table beside him.

Feliciano straightened, dropping his fork loudly on the table, "Gil...?" He turned his head, eyes locking with deep red, seeing a twisted smirk working its' way onto Gilbert's face, "What are you...?" His sentence trailed off abruptly, when Gilbert leaned in close.

"Look at you, Feli..." Prussia muttered, voice raspy and low, "Making such a mess..." He flicked his tongue out along Feliciano's bottom lip, catching a few stray pieces of cake. He watched Feliciano's tongue flick out as well, licking his own lips.

"Ve? I have cake on my face? You should have told me~!" Feliciano's tongue flicked out once more, attempting to get the rest of the cake off.

"Feli..." Gilbert placed a hand on Feliciano's shoulder, leaning in closer, "Let me..." Feliciano froze, eyes locking once more with deep red, cheeks flushing. Prussia leaned forward, dragging his tongue over the corner of Feliciano's mouth, licking his way across his lips, stopping at the opposite corner.

"Ve~! Gil..." His lips barely moved, but his lips rubbed against Gilbert's, and Gilbert's eyes sparked in response.

"Feli..." His name was a gust of air on Prussia's lips, and his hand went to Feliciano's cheek, sliding down his neck.

Neither of them noticed when the front door swung open, but Gilbert froze, turning his head to a pissed off looking Ludwig when he spoke, "_What_...are you doing?"

Feliciano didn't see it or hear it, but he felt the wind disturb his hair. Then he saw Prussia's hand fly to his head as a loud cracking noise echoed loudly.

"Shit..." Gilbert muttered, before darting off, dodging item after item as they flew at him.

Feliciano tilted his head, "Ve?"

It was about an hour later when the loud curses in German, crashing noises and yelling stopped. Feliciano had taken to sitting outside on the front steps, watching the sun set with Gilbird perched on his shoulder.

"Ve~! Isn't it pretty, Gilbird? I wish Ludwig and Gilbert would watch this with me."

Gilbird chirped happily in his ear, flapping his wings which brushed against his ear. He laughed, shivering as Gilbird's wing brushed his ear again.

"Stop it, Gilbird! Ve~!"

"Feliciano."Gilbird flew from his shoulder, and he turned, eyes landing on Ludwig standing tall in the doorway.

"Ludwig!" He called happily, standing up and flinging his arms around Germany's middle, "I missed you, and I was bored because you weren't home and Gilbert was sleeping, but Gilbird came and suggested I eat cake and gelato! So I did and then..." He stopped mid-way through his rant, pulling back to stare apologetically into Ludwig's face, "Waahh! I'm sorry, Ludwig. I ate some of the cake you had in the back of the fridge and I know you were keeping it from me for a reason, but I ate some anyway! Even though it was Gilbird's ide-"

"Feliciano!" Ludwig's voice cut him off sharply, and he sighed, "Don't worry about the cake. Although I hoped it would have lasted a little longer untouched..." Ludwig's hands landed on Feliciano's shoulders, pushing him away enough so he could see his face properly, "Come eat something. I made dinner."

"Yay~!" Italy cheered, throwing his hands in the air and darting past Ludwig into the kitchen. His eyes fell on Prussia, huddled in a chair across the table, plates already full. There was a red mark that ran down the side of his face, and Italy rushed over, hand cupping Prussia's face.

"Ve! Are you okay, Gil?" His right hand traced the outline of the red mark, and Prussia winced, "I'm sorry!" Italy cried, backing away immediately.

"Nah, Feli..." Prussia's arm darted out and grabbed at Italy's wrist and tugged him forward, "My head hurts..." Italy reached forward again, and ghosted his fingertips over the mark on Prussia's face, leaning in to get a closer look.

"Your face looks so red, Gil..." Italy leaned in then, dusting his lips across the reddened skin. Prussia's other hand came up slowly, and suddenly Italy felt himself being tugged backwards and away from Prussia.

"Ve?"

Prussia pouted, looking up to meet a scowling Ludwig's eyes, "Sit down at the table, Feliciano." Ludwig instructed, letting go of the smaller nation.

Italy did as was told, flopping down into the chair opposite Prussia, face lit up with a bright smile. Ludwig sat beside him, pulling the chair up to the table and picking up his fork. Italy dug in and ate happily, Prussia staring at him from across the table.

Silence wrapped around the occupants of the table, broken by silverware smacking against the plates.

Italy grinned, eating everything around his plate until he reached the upper half section of his plate. He stared at it, long and hard, before stabbing one piece of it onto his fork. His nose scrunched up, and his hand moved towards Ludwig's plate, silently scraping off the offending food item off his fork and onto Ludwig's plate.

Ludwig paused with his own fork halfway to his mouth, and turned to look at Italy, who had deposited another piece of food onto his plate.

"Feliciano."

Italy looked up, meeting Ludwig's eyes, and grinned sheepishly. Ludwig frowned, "What are you doing?" Italy's eyes widened and watered into puppy eyes, "I'm sorry, Ludwig! They're just...wurst is just so..."

Ludwig sighed, scraping off his own fork and stabbing a piece of wurst off of Italy's plate and stuffed it into his mouth, "If you didn't want it, you should have just said so." He muttered once his mouth was empty.

Italy grinned happily, and stabbed the last piece of wurst off his plate and held it in front of Ludwig's mouth. Ludwig's cheek flushed red, his own disbelieving stare meeting Italy's expectant one. They simply stared at each other for a moment, before Ludwig gave in with a little sigh and closed his mouth over Italy's fork.

Feliciano laughed, delighted when Ludwig pulled back, chewing softly. He leaned forward then, pecking Germany on the cheek, feeling his own cheeks heat up as he stood. He ignored Ludwig's muffled spluttered words, and picked up his plate, "I'll do the dishes. Ve~!"

Prussia frowned moodily at the happy Italian.

Once finished the dishes, Italy retreated from the kitchen, spotting an exhausted looking Ludwig sitting on the couch. "Ve~! Ludwig, you look so sleepy..."

Ludwig glanced up and met brown eyes, "I suppose I am…" Italy smiled softly and came around to the back of the couch, reaching forward and placing his hands on Ludwig's shoulders. He felt Ludwig stiffen under his hands as he moved his own, his soft skilled fingers pressing and kneading into Ludwig's shoulders.

Ludwig let out a low contented noise, leaning back further into the couch. Italy's fingers prodded Ludwig's shoulders, then worked up and into his neck and back down again, giggling softly when Ludwig shuddered under his ministrations.

Under his lithe fingers, Italy slowly began to feel Ludwig's muscles relaxing. Italy's smile widened, pleased he could give Ludwig this small bit of pleasure. He leaned forward, getting a glimpse of Ludwig's face. It was relaxed in a way Italy rarely saw, mouth pliant eyes closed and golden lashes dusting his cheeks.

He loved seeing Ludwig so relaxed. It gave him his own type of pleasure.

Italy lifted one hand lightly and touched it to Ludwig's cheek, and dragged it across his lips and back again, sliding down his throat and resting back on his shoulder. Ludwig's cheeks reddened, and his eyes fluttered open then closed, but it was the only response Italy got.

Italy 've'-ed happily, leaning forward and brushing his lips across his cheek, pressing firmer when his lips met the edge of Ludwig's mouth. Italy stilled himself there, Ludwig's voice deep and rumbling low when he spoke, "Feliciano..."

"Ludwig..." Italy shivered when his cool breath fanned over his face.

Ludwig's eyes slid open half-way, sharp blue cutting into Italy's amber. Ludwig lifted one hand and brought it up to Italy's face, brushing his thumb over Italy's lips. He hummed in response, kissing the tip of Ludwig's thumb as it passed over his lips. Ludwig's eyes narrowed, his blue eyes darkening.

"Feliciano..."

"Ve!" Italy paused to take a breath, "Ludwig keeps saying my name so nicely..." Italy leaned in closer, eyes travelling over Ludwig's face and stopping on his lips. "Ludwig..."

"Feli~!" A loud voice broke the moment the two were sharing, and Italy was hugged around the waist from behind, and pulled back. "What do you think you're doing, West? Taking sweet Feli here all for yourself..."

Ludwig's eyes lingered on Italy's surprised, dazed expression before landing on his brother's smirking one. Ludwig's face burned red, and he stood, back stiff and walked into the kitchen.

"Ludwig!" Italy called after his retreating back, then turned to look Prussia in the face, "Gil! Don't be mean to Ludwig!" He struggled in Prussia's hold, and he whined loudly, "Gil~!"

Prussia pulled Italy close to him, leaning his head forward to nuzzle Italy's neck, "You don't want to play with _me_, Feli?" Italy froze in his grasp, turning and placing two swift kisses on each side of Prussia's face, "Of course I want to play with Gilbert, too." Italy's eyes flickered to Prussia's lips once and he leaned forward, pecking him on the lips too, "Wait here."

Prussia blinked, surprised by the sudden kiss to the lips, and let Italy slip through his grasp. He watched Italy walk into the kitchen, heard a low conversation, and Italy was walking towards him again with Ludwig in tow.

Ludwig's face was red again, and Prussia wanted to laugh at his brother's reaction to even the simplest things. Italy stopped in front of him and grabbed his hand, and dragged both brothers by the hand towards Ludwig's bed.

"Ve~!" Italy flopped onto the bed, pulling both brothers' onto the bed with him, situating himself in-between the two. Ludwig looked confused and was sitting upright until Italy pushed him down, snuggling up into his side.

"Feliciano..."

Italy giggled, pressing a kiss to Ludwig's arm before turning and tugging Prussia towards himself. Gilbert grinned, snuggling himself up against Italy perfectly, resting his head on Italy's neck and blowing on it playfully.

"Gil~! Don't! That tickles..." Italy protested, and Prussia laughed. Italy turned to Ludwig, a smile on his lips, "Ve! Ludwig's supposed to cuddle with me!" Ludwig shifted uncomfortably, and finally wrapped his arms around Italy's waist, settling in. Italy giggled.

There was a pleasant silence, and then Ludwig cleared his throat, "Feliciano. What're we...what exactly is the purpose of this?"

Italy pouted, "This way, we can all spend time together and not fight over it." He grinned then, his eyes lighting up, "We can also get a small siesta is like this~!" Ludwig opened his mouth once more, but Italy raised a hand, pushing it against his lips, "Cuddle time, Ludwig. Cuddle with me and Gilbert~!" There was a resounding sigh and then there was silence once more.

Ludwig laid there, uncomfortably at first, unsure. Eventually, he began to relax in the ensuing silence and felt his eyes slip shut. He felt Feliciano nuzzle against his chest, and the bed shift as Gilbert moved closer as a result.

There was a small shift of the bed again after a bit, and then Ludwig heard a squeak come from Italy, and then the resounding smack of skin on skin. "Gil~!" He heard Italy whine, "It's siesta time!"

"Aw, but Feli~!"

"No, Gil~!"

Ludwig pulled Feliciano closer to his chest in response.


End file.
